


Chicken Wings or Angel High?

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [18]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angel Wings, Bad Puns, Developing Relationship, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Human/Monster Romance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mutant Reader, NSFW, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times, Undertale Monsters in Heat, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: All your life, all you have known were the stares and whispers of others.  You were never one to fit in with the rest of a crowd, always stood out like a sore thumb.  You could never slip by unnoticed, never avoid their eyes.  Your wings made that impossible.Luckily, your pun-derful boyfriend knows exactly what that feels like.





	Chicken Wings or Angel High?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alextris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextris/gifts).

> For the wonderful Alextris on Tumblr!!!
> 
> I'm not dead! Just rather tired and writer's block. Getting back into the groove of things! Enjoy!

All your life you were used to the stares and whispers from other people. In a group setting, it was always you who stuck out like a sore thumb. You could never fit in. But you were used to that, used to being unique and special. It was in genes to stand out, be different. Your mother never said who your father was, nor did you ask. He was the one person who was never in your life. And, even at a very young age, you were grateful for not having one extra person in your life. You had more than enough attention to last a lifetime. Even before you were born, doctors and scientists had followed you and your mother around, watching both of you carefully, eyeing the tests and images with a critical eye. “There had to be a mistake,” they would say. “It just isn’t possible for this. Perhaps the CT Scanner was acting up, maybe the X-Ray Machine had encountered some interference.” Test after test was done with the same result. Specialist after specialist. Hospital after hospital, clinic after clinic. Doctor after doctor. There was always something prodding, something watching, something, or someone, there. There were whispers and hushed tones, the nods and gestures.

As a result, you never fit in with groups “normal” humans. Kids would stare and point while their mothers and fathers tried to shush or distract them, people would whisper and point, some judging you for your mysterious heritage. Others ignored or pointedly looked through, dismissing you as part of their own overactive imagination. And others… well. They were the fanatics. Ones who believed that you had come to save them. Heal humanity from whatever curse or trouble they were causing this week. It was exhausting in a way.

But as said previously, you were used to them by now. You had long since accepted the fact that you would never pass for a human.

Your wings made sure of that.

Yes, wings. Wings like the wings of birds, coated in the softest of feathers. Feathers pure white, whiter than freshly fallen snow. They sprouted from the back of your shoulders, connected to your shoulder blades by tendons and muscles. You could move them, rustle them, extend them, even on the rare occasions fly with them. Move them like they were natural. Like they were supposed to be on the back of any human. On first glance, people had often mistaken you for an angel. A fair maiden with wings, one who was supposed to bring good luck and peace. One who was in God’s good graces, all innocent and pure. Not that you could blame them. All things considered, you did resemble the fair guardians and messengers of God, of the bible. It didn’t make your life any easier though.

There were only a few times in your life when you felt like it had any sense of normalcy. However, your favourite had to be whenever you and your boyfriend hung out with him many friends. You boyfriend (or your bonefriend as you called him) had been one of the many monsters that had been released from the Underground. He was just as unique as you, as were his friends. All shapes, sizes and colours. No one in their group was “human-like”, nor did they have any desire to be. It was with them that you felt like you truly belonged. They didn’t judge you for your wings or who your potential father was. Undyne and Alphys both loved your anime tastes as you had gotten them hooked on “Devil May Cry” in the first place. You enjoyed cooking with Papyrus, even if you did drive him crazy at times, and you got along well enough with Toriel, Asgore, and the rest of them.

Not to say things weren’t great when it was just you and your boyfriend. When the two of you were together, things were just as perfect. Sparks flew between the two of you. The chemistry between the two of you was undeniable. You could handle the stares and whispers with him. He had an ability to allow everything to wash off of him. Picture this, a beautiful angel, one with wings as white as snow, holding hands with a skeleton. A gorgeous, innocent and pure angel, holding hands with a skeleton… it was completely absurd. It was something that the townspeople had never imagined, never before fathomed. But the two of you were used to stares.

Especially since Sans knew that it couldn’t be further from the truth.

* * * * *

You could still remember the first time that you and your skeleton boyfriend… well. Let’s say became official. 

It had been a clear, warm night, the skies alive with the twinkling of stars. It was one of the nights that you couldn’t sleep. Your wings had the tendency to follow the same cycle as birds and, as a result, you would go through a molt. The old and worn feathers would slowly shed making way for the new feathers underneath. During this time your wings would be itchy and uncomfortable, driving you insane as the new feathers slowly pushed through and firmed. Sometimes you were lucky enough to be able to ignore it, but this night was one of those nights where sleep would be impossible.

Your wings would itch and tingle just as you would start to drift off. You tossed and turned but, no matter what position you attempted, you could feel the prickle of feathers. No position gave you the relief that you sought. You had tried to distract yourself with your favourite scandalous, romantic novel, but even that had backfired. Instead of distracting yourself, you found yourself becoming hot and horney as well. A familiar tingling between your thighs that was becoming more and more insistent with every page you turned. You groaned as your hand travelled under your covers, rubbing at your pussy over your panties. Your teasing touches helped to alleviate the need in your loins, but nothing to help the itch in your wings.

It was just going to be one of those nights you supposed.

Giving up on sleep, you silently opened your window, looking up at the stars. You couldn’t remember the last time that you had seen so many on such a clear night. The air was warm and crisp, spring slowly maturing to summer. The skies were completely clear and the moon shining bright like a beacon. Almost calling you to them.

It would be the perfect night for stargazing.

Silently, mindful of your mother and her boyfriend sleeping in the next room over, you spread your wings, letting the breeze ruffle your feathers. Already you could tell that you had made the right decision. The wind blowing through the old and new feathers, whispering against the skin under them, felt amazing. Carefully, quietly, you gave a deep downward stroke, effortlessly soaring into the open sky.

It wasn’t very often that you chose to fly on your own. Usually you preferred the more conservative methods of travel, walking, or driving. Using your wings made you tired. Like you were drawing on more than your normal muscles and energy to move. But when you did choose to fly, it was worth it. Your wings made you feel weightless and free, like nothing could touch you. That the world and its problems were far, far away.

Another advantage to your wings is that you were able to get to any place you wanted faster. Within minutes you were gracefully landing on a hill in your favourite clearing. You could already feel the slight effects of your flight, a slight stiffening in your shoulders and back, but it was worth it. Already you felt freer here than you had at the stuffy house. The air was clean, unpolluted by the nearby city, even scented with the faint smell of wildflowers. You settled on the hill as you prepared for a long night of star watching. The familiar constellations were high and bright in the sky, their legends tickling your ears. 

There was a delicate cough from behind you. “You know… I was… I was trying to think of a good opening line, but then I decided that I would just **wing **it.”

Despite the corniness of the joke, you snorted, smiling as you turned around to see the visitor.

A small, slightly stocky, skeleton stood behind you, hands shoved into the pockets of a blue hoodie. Sans you thought his name was? You remembered seeing him around town, usually accompanied by another taller skeleton in tiny shorts, or a motherly looking goat woman. You had spoken before, several times in fact. Always quick with a pun or joke, yet he seemed to be more intelligent than he let on.

“That was good,” you told him as he settled close by you. Not close enough to touch, but far enough to not be rude. You eyed him carefully. Despite the low temperature he seemed to be sweating in his hoodie. His cheeks were flushed and he was antsy, shifting from one side to another. If you didn’t know any better, it would seem like he was coming down off of a drug trip or similar.

He gave a small bark of a laugh. “Always good to have an audience that appreciates my jokes. Some of them **fly** over people’s heads.” He gave another wink causing you to laugh and shake your head. “I’m Sans,” he said as he formally introduced himself. “Sans the skeleton.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you Sans. I’m…” you took his hand and shook it, pausing when you felt the heat radiating off of him. “Are you ok? It seems like you have quite the fever.”

He hastily shoved his hand back in his pocket. “I’m fine.” he hastily assured you. “Just something that all us monsters go through every once in a while.”

“I’m not following.”

The skeleton twitched in his seat, his eye lights not looking at you. “Well… I suppose us monsters are a lot like animals. Every so often we go through a heat period and…” he clamped his jaw shut. “I’m not sure why I am telling you this.”

The skeleton looked like he was in pain almost. “Perhaps because I look like an angel? One that is supposed to be able to solve everyone’s problems?”

Sans smiled at that, his eyes half closing. “If that’s the case then I’m nothing but a fat, fluffy chicken.” He said to your amusement.

You were smiling more here than you had in days you realized. “So, what normally cures your heat session?” you asked him. “Water? Some food? The stars?”

“Was hoping that the stars would provide me with a distraction at least,” he admitted, looking up to the heavens. The little pinpricks of his eyes were tracing imaginary lines of the stars, following the shape of the constellations above. “They are always so bright and clear this time of the year. I’m still not used to seeing them.”

You smiled at him before looking up at the stars as well. “Not answering the question.” You prodded at him.

His cheekbones and skull were turning bright blue. He muttered something through his teeth, not facing you.

“What was that?”

“It’s… it’s like with animals. It wears off on its own.”

“I doubt that is what you tried to say the first time.” You countered, now feeling more curious this time. Was it something scandalous?

The eye lights faded away completely. You had the feeling that you had him backed into the corner. His voice was quiet, sounding like he was being choked with his own words. “Usually a good session of sex or masturbation helps kill it faster. But…”

Curious now, you looked at him, gently touching his arm. “But?” you prodded.

“But I can’t get off on my own this time.” he finally admitted to you. “I try and try but nothing. I’ve spent all night looking at porn, and I feel like I’ve been edging myself all night. Hurts like hell now and it still won’t spillover. So I thought I would come up here, see the stars, maybe some stargazing will help cool me off. But even that has run a**fowl**.” He admitted, winking at you before looking back at the stars.

Giving a quick laugh at his pun, you looked at him with a curved smile. “I like you. You’re something else, Sans. Refreshing. Honest when you want to be.” You knew that you were nowhere as innocent as you portrayed. The lingering feeling of your own need still haunted you, echoing with his own. And he was a very interesting man, or monster.

Sans had made some sort of disagreeing sound at your comment. “If you think I’m neat, you should meet my brother, Papyrus. Now he is the coolest skeleton that you would ever meet.”

His words rolled off you like water. The more he sat beside you, the more aware you were of his scent. It was unlike any other cologne that you had smelt before. It was sweet yet spicy and warm, the smell of cloves mixed with apples and roses.

And it was affecting you in other areas as well.

You wanted to melt into the scent, have it sing through your body. Run your hands up and down his body, feeling the curves of his bones, or if perhaps magic had formed some sort of invisible, fake body. Rubbing your thighs together, you considered your options. You could leave Sans to his own devices and fly home, alone, letting yourself be cooped up in the hot, stuffy room until the sun rose. Or you could help him.

Looking him over again, you could see that his sweat was the same colour as his hoodie. Perhaps it was an intentional fashion choice on his part that his magic and fluids matched his clothing? Or was it perhaps pure coincidence? Not to mention the generous bulge in his shorts that was showing to be a faint blue as well.

You were curious about this skeleton man, you had to admit. Very curious. There was just something about him that drew you to him. You wanted to find out more about him and his bones. Besides you had your own needs to attend to. The two of you could help one another perhaps. How long it had been since you had released some much needed tension? No answer came. “Did you hear the joke about the egg that got laid?” you asked him as you moved closer to him.

His eye lights flickered to you. “No?” he asked.

“Well then, I guess we should get **cracking**.” You winked at him, pulling him in for a deep, demanding kiss.

The skeleton made an odd noise – something mixed between a groan and a squeal. It sounded like the skeleton was fighting with himself. Like Sans was trying hard not to give in to his own desires. However, in the end, his arousal and need won out. His hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you even closer to him. You could feel his skeleton fingers digging into your flesh before they dipped under the hem of your shirt. The bones were surprisingly warm like those made of flesh. They slowly travelled up your back, feeling the curve of your spine, the warmth of your flesh.

You pressed closer to him, your own hands finding the zipper on his jacket and pulling it open. The skeleton had nothing on underneath. No shirt, not even an undershirt. The bones of his rib cage were glowing a bright blue, little droplets of sweat slowly beading on them, tracing the curves of his bones. Fascinated, you drew back away from the kiss, running your hands on the strong curves of the ribs. They even felt like real bones. Sturdy and strong, they even had the markings of the thin grow patterns that natural bone developed. There was a large scar across Sans’ sternum that drew your attention. That was definitely not caused by the growth of the bones. It was strangely unnatural, even for a monster. The rest of his bones were white, glowing with a soft blue light, the same colour that matched his eyes. But the mark on his sternum was dark, glowing like the dying embers of a fire. Captivated, you placed a gentle hand on it.

Sans gave a guttural sounding groan before gripping your wrist tightly. “Careful,” he told you, “my bones and… well, _that_… they are a little sensitive.”

“I’ll be gentle,” you assured him, not daring to move your hand until he released it. Giving you the go ahead to continue your soft touches. Carefully you felt along the scar, moving slowly and gently. The wound itself was deep and jagged. Whatever had caused this wound was not natural. Yet, despite its violent appearance, it seemed like it was pleasurable for him when you touched it. His bones shivered under your touch, his eyes half-lidded. You had somehow moved into his lap without noticing, pressing ever closer to him.

His own hands were wandering over you. No curve was left untouched, not one freckle left unnoticed, not one dimple undiscovered. It was like he was slowly mapping out your body. Getting to know it and you. His hands found your breasts and gently squeezed them, feeling their weight. His fingers sought out your nipples and slowly thumbed them, feeling them harden under his ministrations. “How was I so lucky to run into you in the park?” he whispered, drawing your shirt over your head. The fabric momentarily caught on your wings but he gently pulled it free. Exposing your breasts to him.

You giggled softly to yourself at his words. “The stars align every so often.” You told him simply. Sitting up, you slowly slid your pants over your hips, wiggling them as the fabric moved over them. Putting on a show for him. Feeling brave, you seized one of his hands and led it to your folds. “Did you ever imagine that you would finger an angel?”

His boney fingers were gentle (and warm thankfully) as they collected your fluid on them. Sans was silent for a moment as he seemed to weigh your words. There was a low chuckle as the skeleton looked up, a grin on his teeth. “Probably as much as you ever imagined getting boned by a skeleton.” He told you, carefully slipping a single phalange into your core. Your slick acted as lube, allowing his finger to slide into you without resistance.

Biting back a groan, you rocked your hips, encouraging him deeper. Sans pumped the single finger, feeling how your channel clenched tight around it and, when you loosened, he pushed in a second. And then a third. Stretching you out, slowly, carefully, even as his thumb brushed against your clit. The combination felt like nothing that you had ever done to yourself, or any of your other partners had done to you. It felt, as clique as it was, it felt different. A different right. Perfect. It made you whither in pleasure, gripping tight to his jacket to stabilize yourself. Panting, you kissed him again, making him swallow your noises of pleasure. Your wings slowly unfurled and wrapped around the two of you.

The skeleton broke the kiss, leaning back to take all of you in. His free hand reached up, following the curves of your wing, delicately stroking the feathers as he explored it. It caused another shiver to rock through your body. You hadn’t known that your wings could be so sensitive as well. “By the stars, you are beautiful.” He whispered as his attention again returned to you.

You blushed at his words. They sounded so sincere, so full of admiration. “You have a way with that tongue of yours,” you said to him.

“I can do even more with it.” he quickly retorted. “Wanna see?” There was a dim glow of magic in his jaw, a long tongue licking at his teeth. The blue was the same colour as his eye lights you noticed. “I’d be more than happy to give you a sneak peek on just what else it can do.” He was a cocky son of a bitch but you couldn’t help yourself. You had to admit that you were entranced by him. All of him. Body, tongue, words and spirit. That didn’t kill the need that you were feeling deep inside of you. Just by the mere sight of his tongue. You couldn’t move your eyes from the glowing appendage. Slowly you nodded, completely memorized. Seizing you about the waist he gently pushed you to the ground, making sure that your wings were fine, before seizing your thighs and pulling them around his neck.

His tongue was warm and wet, much like a normal human’s, you noted to yourself as he licked up your folds. After that, the comparisons ended. His tongue was narrower at the tip, letting him dive into your core easily, flicking deep inside of you, reaching places that you didn’t even know of. Your nerves were tingling, drowning in extreme pleasure. His hands held you tight, keeping you open and spread for his enjoyment. By the stars above, you didn’t know how badly you had needed this. Your hands seized his skull, holding him to your core, but there was no need. Sans was not leaving his spot. He was like a dog with a bone. He lapped at your juices, pressing the tongue deep inside of you, before twisting it. Letting it trace all the ridges inside of you.

You screamed as his tongue found that one spot deep inside of you that made you see stars. He paused for a moment, making sure that you were alright before giving a smirk and continuing. This time with more gusto.

“Sans!” you cried out, your nails digging into his skull. Your legs trembled around his neck, tightening around him. Your back arched, wings fluttered, but he kept going.

“I’ve always wanted to taste an angel’s juices,” Sans growled against you. His tongue deep inside of you, attacking that same spot inside of you, the one that made you see stars, a thumb beginning to rub your sensitive clit in time with his tongue.

With that added stimulation, it didn’t take much to push you over the edge. You gave another scream, your pussy clenching tight around his tongue. To your embarrassment, you felt yourself squirt, making an even bigger mess than before.

Sans didn’t mind at all. His tongue withdrew from your hole, slowly lapping over your folds, cleaning you off. Every drop was lapped up by that magnificent tongue of his.

Savouring every drop of you.

“That was perfect, my angel,” he told you, slowly lifting his skull from your thighs. His pupils held an intense, predatory look as they looked into your eyes. Slowly, he kissed up her thighs before pulling away from you. You could see that there was still some of your cream on his teeth. It wouldn’t remain there for long. That tongue reappeared again and you watched as he slowly licked them clean, winking at you. “I rather enjoyed your sounds and taste. Perhaps I should call you my chicken instead because you are-”

“If you say I am finger-licking good, I will kick you in the skull and go home. I’m not scared in leaving you alone like this.” You warned him, your own face glowing bright red.

He gave another low, seductive chuckle, removing your legs from his shoulders and wrapping them around his waist instead. Pressing ever closer to him. “I’m sorry, angel. I won’t say it,” he promised you. He slowly kissed up your body, his eyes on you. He gave a gentle nip to your neck, growling softly. The heat had decreased slightly, you noticed, but he was still hot. “You are just as delicious as you are perfect,” he breathed to your ear. “Absolutely perfect. Delicious and gorgeous and completely perfect. The complete package. I am a lucky monster.”

“You’re just saying that to get into my pants,” you replied to him, your breath catching in your throat nonetheless. The skeleton had a skilled tongue – in more than one way.

Sans gave an amused chuckle into your neck. He was doing his best to desperately kiss and nip all the skin that he could. “Well considering that your pants are off already, I would say that I’m halfway there, my angel.” His teeth just sank into your flesh, bruising and marking it. Marking you as his.

His angel.

And somehow those words just felt right.

You could feel that there was something brushing against your lower lips. Something long and thick and very, very hard. Slowly moving through your folds, gathering your moisture on it. Looking down, you gulped. Gone was the question on how skeletons mated. “Holy shit….” you murmured, looking down. Sans’ cock was the same shade of blue as his tongue, darker veins running through the sexual organ, though you supposed that you should have suspected that. Sans was very blue. Everything about him was blue. But there was more. It was lined with small, flexible barbs, much like your favourite dildo back at the house.

He groaned as he humped through your folds, teasing your clit with it. “What… ha… what do you think, my angel? Do you think that it would please you?” he asked you. Despite his teasing, there was a small whine that slipped into his voice as he asked you. His need finally beginning to seep through. His heat must be getting worse.

“I think it would,” you panted back, hands gripping tight to his shoulder blades, your legs wrapping around his pelvis tighter. You pulled him in for a deep, needy kiss, taking the time to really taste him. He still tasted faintly of you and your juices, but there was an underlying current of something else. Something almost sweet and ketchup-y? How odd. You decided that you would ask him about that later. For now, your mind was dominated by other thoughts as he pressed you into the ground. And his body obviously desired yours. His cock was pressing against your thigh, warm and thick and willing. But still, he hesitated, not pushing into you. Perhaps he was having second thoughts. “Why are you holding back?”

Sans paused, looking over you. “Your wings… would they be ok like this? Bird wings are so fragile. I won’t hurt them will I?”

It took a second before you understood. Here you were, pinned to the ground by a hungry, horny skeleton monster, your wings in the dirt and mud. “They will be fine,” you assured him, touching his cheek. He was still so hot to the touch. “They are much more durable than a normal bird’s wing. They aren’t hair though, so don’t pull on them. I admit that I do like kinky things, some kinky things, but I cannot have you pulling on my wings.”

Understanding, Sans nodded in agreement, pressing tight to you in a deep kiss. “No pulling on those beautiful wings, my angel,” he promised you.

Perhaps, at any other time, you would have been touched that he was so careful, so concerned. But his heat was beginning to affect you too. Making you needy and wet and wanting, inpatient for him to begin.

“Come now, Sans. It’s time for you to worship your angel.”

The skeleton groaned loudly, recapturing your mouth with his, kissing you silent as he began to push deep inside of you. You could feel your body stretching, trying to accommodate his girth and length. It burned slightly as he continued but you didn’t tell him to stop. Deep inside, you knew that you could handle it. You would adjust to him eventually and it wouldn’t hurt anymore. You were grateful for all the time that he had spent prepping you for him.

Finally, finally, he was completely sheathed by you. You gave a long, deep groan, a shudder running through your body and your wings. Already the pain was fading, being replaced by pleasure. “Holy shit,” you whispered, feeling your channel clench tight around him. Clinging to him in need.

At least you were having the same effect on him. Sans groaned, resting his skull in between your neck and shoulder, shuddering so hard that you could hear the rattle of his bones. “Stars,” he croaked. “I’m sorry babe. I… you’re so wet and slick. So perfect. Almost like you were made just for me. I just pressed myself inside of you and I almost came.” He groaned again, giving your neck a gentle bite. There was barely any pressure to his bite, his teeth just pressing to your skin. His hands settled to your sides, fully pinning you underneath him, but careful not to pull or press on your feathers. Still, he stilled.

“What are you waiting for?” you asked him, feeling desperate. You tightened your thighs around him, encouraging him to move. It was torturous feeling him inside of you but not moving. Like a tease. “Come on and start moving already. I need you too. I need this.”

This was all the invitation that Sans needed. With a small groan, he began to move. Pressing in and pulling out, slowly, carefully. Slowly at first, allowing himself to adjust to you and your tight channel. He stretched you out in the most delicious of ways, his thick head rubbing against the walls of your slick pussy. Your walls clenched desperately around him, seeking to pull him in deeper. He seemed to be under the same spell as you. Pressing in as deep as he could and loathing to pull away.

But by God, those barbs of his! They weren’t hard as you had originally thought, but soft and fleshy, moving with the curves and tightness of your body. They didn’t hurt when they pressed in. Rather the opposite. They added an added stimulation that had been missing from your life. They rubbed against nerves that you didn’t know existed, playing with them and encouraging them to sing in ecstasy. You kissed his neck, tasting his vertebrae. Even his sweat didn’t taste like normal salty sweat. There was a sweetness to it and a sensation that made your tongue tingle. Sex with normal guys was officially ruined, you quickly realized. You could never go back to it. You would be always looking for more.

“God you’re perfect,” he whispered to your ear. “Your pussy is swallowing me whole, taking my cock so well. And I slide like butter! My heat must be working on you too. How… how odd… How did I get so lucky to come across you tonight? I… So lucky… You drive me crazy…. Y-your voice, your body, hell, even… even your wings. Everything about you is beautiful and perfect.” His voice was thick and husky, whispering to your ears. 

“More… please, Sans….” groaning, you encouraged him on. Slipping your hands around him, you pressed yourself closer to him. You were drowning in pleasure. Drowning in sensations. Your senses were full of him. Encouraged by your movements, he rocked his hips into you, harder, faster. Sinking deeper into you. You could hear the deep wet sounds that your body made as he moved, even smell your combined musk. His mouth buried into your neck, groaning and kissing. The sharp points of his teeth just digging into your skin to mark you, but not to draw blood. He was still being so gentle with you. 

But you could tell that he was holding himself back. He was still being so careful with you and it drove you mad.

You had to take it into your own hands.

With a sudden move, one that even shocked you, you managed to somehow flip the two of you over, pinning Sans to the ground. His eye lights stared at you in shock, his cheeks still flushed. “Sans, I love and appreciate all that you are doing to my body but you are being entirely too gentle for me,” you told him, situating yourself on him. He was still buried deep inside of you, so long and thick. “I gave you permission to use me, to sate your heat and hunger, under the condition that you didn’t pull my wings, and yet you’re being too damn gentle.” As you spoke, your wings unfurled and outstretched, making you appear every inch the glamorous angel.

His eye lights had changed into the shape of lopsided hearts as he stared up at you. “Babe… I… I’m…”

“Silence, skeleton. No time for sorries. It’s time for an angel to show you the right way on how to truly worship them.” Your hands traced his ribs, feeling how his breath hitched as you stroked them. He seemed to be riddled with sensitive spots. You wanted to find them all. Use them to your advantage and drive him crazy. Figure out what exactly made him tick.

With a small groan you began to rock yourself on him, feeling how his barbs pressed and moved deep inside of you. Your body clung to his rod, gripping him tight as you moved. You adjusted to the new position rather quickly, shaking off any hesitation or nervousness. All that mattered was the pleasure. Already your body was beginning to sing with pleasure again. Gaining more confidence, you began to raise yourself quicker, dropping yourself on top of him. Rising up so just the tip of him was inside of you, and dropping so your pussy swallowed him whole.

Sans groaned, eyes on you as you rode him. His hands found your hips, tracing the curve of them, the swell of your ass, stabilizing you as you moved. “There… just… just like that,” he murmured softly to you as you felt his cock twitch. “You… you look so good… so… so majestic… like this.” Fluids began to leak slowly out of you, further lubricating you. He was obviously enjoying himself more like this. Perhaps he was still worried that he would hurt you, even with your stipulations? Or perhaps…

“Oh? You like it when your angel takes control?” you asked him, tightening the muscles of your pussy. You felt yourself clench tight around him, clinging to him. He was so deep inside of you in this position. So thick.

He gave a loud gasp, hands squeezing your hips in surprise. “Yes… yes I…” he groaned loudly, his eyes lidding shut as bliss rocked through his body.

“What was that?” you asked him, slamming down on him, eyeing him. There was a pale blue glow coming from behind his ribs. “I didn’t quite catch that. Try that one more time? For me, my sweet?”

“Yes… I… I like it… when you take control,” he said. He arched his back, thrusting upwards, trying to sink deeper into you. “You look so good… so proud… like this…”

“What a good boy. You do so well, obeying your angel like this,” you praised him, drawing him in for a deep kiss. Your tongues moved against one another and, once again, you pondered at the taste of his. Sweet, and tomato, with lingering tastes of your own juices. He was becoming more and more desperate as you drove him closer to the edge. His hands cupped your cheeks, tangling in your hair as he pulled you to his mouth again. A few strands tangled in his joints when you pulled away from him, but you were in too deep to care. Hair could always grow back.

You entwined your fingers with his, pressing them down on the earth as your riding began to speed. Your breasts swayed with your movements, your nipples rubbing against your shirt and adding further stimulation. His barbs brushed against every inch of you inside, even toying with your clit and sensitive lips as you rose off of him. It was unlike anything else you had ever experienced with anyone else before. Your own pleasure was coiling deep inside of your belly, building and threatening to snap with every building thrust. In and out, in and out, you needed more, you needed him. Just a little bit more. Panting, sweat beading and dripping off your body, you too began to lose control.

Faster you began to move, the rest of the world suddenly fading away into nothing. All that mattered was the two of you, just like this, and the pleasure that the two of you could make together. Your eyes hazed over as you could just begin to taste the orgasm that was threatening to break over you. The both of you, judging by the twitching cock that was buried deep inside. You were so close. So close…

Sans gave a loud growl, startling you out of your daydream. The heart-shaped eye lights had hardened, making him look even more predatory. His hands seized your hips, his phalanges digging into the swell of your ass. Growling, he rolled the two of you over. Once more pinning you into the damp grass. You could see that the sky was just beginning to lighten in the east.

He readjusted himself, giving himself a better position as he hovered over you. His eye lights narrowed as they crawled over your body. Looking over your body and curves, mentally claiming them. You gulped quietly. Even when you had first given your body to Sans, he had never looked like that. Never so hungry. He had always kept an air of humanity around him, an air of control. This version Sans was a pure animal. Raw and hungry. Complete and utter need. And something about it turned you on even more. Fingers digging into your thigh, Sans began to lift you. Pulling you out to the tip of his cock before slamming you down on him, burying himself deep into your sweet heat. He began to rut desperately into you, snarling into you all the while. He bent close to your ear, his warm breath tickling you. “you’re… you’re a good teacher, babe… I’ll admit that,” he whispered to you. “but now… now it is time for the student to show the teacher just how much they have learned. I cannot hold back any longer.”

You couldn’t muster up a proper response. Where had this side of Sans been hiding? This wild, animalistic side of the skeleton. This was what you had been looking to release. It was like the side that had been searching to protect you, to keep you safe from, had finally given way to this fucking machine. Maybe his heat had peaked and made him lose all control of himself?

The monster was finally crawling its way out of the closet.

The thought made you feel more than a little excited. 

Boney fingers pinched your ass, pulling your thoughts back to the present. “oh? is someone a little distracted by my words? I can feel it you know. you’re positively dripping, oozing around my cock. making such a mess…” He gave a slow, teasing thrust, letting you feel everything. Every inch of him as he pressed inside of you, how your juices seeped from your hole, marking a slow trail down the inside of your thighs. It was enough to make your wings shiver in excitement.

Especially since you knew that it wouldn’t last for very long.

Sans groaned softly, his bones audibly rattling. His eye lights shivered and shook as they looked at you. They almost looked like hazy hearts. “I think it is time, my dear, for the main finale. you and I are more than ready for that.” His teeth sank into your neck, suckling another bruise onto your neck, as he set a punishing pace. Your whole body rocked with him, curses and moans falling from your mouth like rain. Your wings wrapped around him, enclosing the two of you in their softness and warmth. Keeping him as close as you could.

“Sans~ Sans~!” you cried out, hands digging into his shoulder blades. Your thighs tightened around his pelvis, moving with him and letting him sink even deeper into you. The harsh cry escaped your lips as he found that secret bundle of nerves and sensations deep inside of you again. “Right there! Please! Right there!” you begged him.

“stars, baby girl. your noises are so hot and sweet…” he whispered to your ear, thrusting against that spot again. “how could I deny you what you really want? just keep singing my name… tell everyone exactly what I do to you.”

Throwing your head back, you cried out for him. That coil of pleasure tightened deep inside of you, your womb felt like it was about to explode. Your whole body was shivering and shaking at this point, your limbs weakly grasping to him. Even your wings trembled with the force of your oncoming release. Stars began to cloud your vision, tears weeping from your eyes. “Sans! Please…. I… I!” You screamed as you finally came, your orgasm snapping deep inside of you and flooding your body. Your pussy tightened around him, attempting to milk him for all that he was worth. All your nerves sang in sweet pleasure.

It was like soaring on a warm breeze.

But there was something more. Deep in your mind, you knew that there was a little more that you needed. You needed him. You needed him to fill you. 

Slowly your own high began to dissipate, letting the fog lift from your mind. Faintly you were aware that the skeleton was still jerking into you, fighting against your tightness. He needed just a little more to push him over the edge. Your hands dug into his bones and your mouth found his vertebrae. Your lips brushed gently over his bones first, sweet and teasing. Letting him get used to the tiny extra stimulus before you sank your teeth into his bones. With a muted growl he snapped his hips again, burying himself completely into you. Warm, thick liquid spilt into you, coating your walls and filling your pussy. Completely shook he collapsed on top of you, just catching himself to avoid crushing you. He gave another groan before nestling himself into the crook of your neck, panting heavily. You smiled and pulled his bones closer to your body. Already his body seemed to be cooler. Perhaps his heat was finally beginning to break.

You ran your hands up and down his spine, your wings flaring up, covering the two of you again. Shielding the two of you from the rest of the world. “Hmmm. How was that, Sans?” You asked him, your fingers tangling with his. Savouring the moment.

He didn’t answer for a moment. Instead, he squeezed your fingers back, his low wheezing slowly deepening and becoming stronger. He looked up at you, a bright blue blush still high on his cheekbones. “wow… I tell you, babe… you’re definitely an angel, not a chicken. you may be a bit **beaky** at times, but I’m definitely soaring on some sort of high right now.”

“Sans, not right after sex,” you attempted to chide him, but even you could feel that your grin was betraying you. 

“but babe, you’re smiling.”

“I am and I love it!” you laughed, holding him tight to you. You missed how his eye sockets widened at your words, but you could feel how his hands wrapped tight around you, gently teasing the feathers on your back, like he wasn’t going to let you go.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, the stars beginning to dim and hide away for another day. It almost seemed symbolic in a way. That nothing would ever be the same again.

* * * * *

“Erm. Babe? You still there? Your mind is flying away from me.” Sans’ deep voice whispered to you as he interlocked his fingers with yours. Blinking, you woke from your thoughts, turning to look at him. His skull was tilted quizzically at you, his eye lights open and calm. Oh right. You were settled beside him in one of the nearby diners that populated your small town. Papyrus and Undyne were seated across from the two of you, both of them talking about some anime or the like that they had been watching together. Probably trying to incorporate the fighting styles or signature moves of the characters to their impressive battle feats. “Come on, babe. I’m beginning to feel a little **bonely** without you.”

You gave a little giggle, ignoring how Papyrus groaned at your ‘encouragement’ of your boyfriend’s puns. He chose not to say anything more though. Sans had changed a lot from the sweaty, awkward skeleton he was when you first met. Although not as confident as the other two, he could hold his own conversation with other humans without breaking into an uncomfortable pun-fest.

“What were you thinking about?” Sans asked you quietly when Papyrus and Undyne returned to their anime conversation. His eye lights were soft when they looked at you, warm and full of love? Appreciation? Something…

“I was thinking about the first time we officially met.” You told him truthfully. “How the stars in the sky twinkled down at us, how the wind felt blowing through my wings…”

Sans snorted at that, shaking his head as if in disbelief. “If you were only thinking about the first time then I better up my game. Can’t have you getting bored of me. Have to make sure that our other times are just as memorable.”

Squeezing his hand, you kissed his cheek gently, enjoying the way that his cheeks still flushed with that slight blue as you did. Knowing how much he liked to be held and hold you, you extended your wings around him, embracing him in them, muffling the outside noises. It was like the two of you were in your own world. “I could never be bored of you. Because, **tibia** honest my love, my mind is never far from you.”

“Now you’re just **ribbing **me…”

“Hey now. An angel can never lie. I was just thinking of that first night. The two of us on the hill… how you said that I was finger-licking good.”

There was a loud groan from the opposite side of the table. “HUMAN… I HAD HOPED THAT I WOULD NEVER HEAR SUCH INFORMATION REGARDING THE EXPLOITS THAT YOU AND MY BROTHER HAVE…”

“Oh come on, bro. Don’t tell me that you’re **harping** on us.”

“SANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE. IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR KETCHUP PRIVILEGES FOR A WEEK. NO, A MONTH!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, be sure to leave me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
